campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ubuntu: A New Politic for the U.S.
A colleague of mine, Michael Battle, an African American Episcopalian (Ph.D. in religion, Duke University) lived for several months and chronicled the theology of South African former Bishop, Desmond Tutu. According to Battle's analysis of Desmond Tutu, South Africa can benefit the most from an indigenous African concept known as 'ubuntu.' In short, ubuntu is the view in Africa that all 'persons,' rather than isolated individuals, are instead intrinsically communal creatures. It is impossible according to ubuntu to simply say, "I am Rob," but rather, "I am Rob, son of Bob, brother of Lynne, and father of Manny and Monica." To be human, according to ubuntu is to be intrinsically communal. One cannot do ANYTHING (including the act of doing nothing) without such action having true and lasting effects on those human beings with whom we are in relation. As a theology, ubuntu helps show how Anglicanism has gone from a primarily first-world English Christian communion to now in 2007, a primarily third-world African communion. To be Anglican is to be centered on the sacrament of the eucharist and as such to be bodily united to those with whom you share communion. As a potential political philosophy (an extrapolation from Tutu's Theology of Ubuntu), the necessity of an 'ubuntu' American identity is quite pressing. Homelessness is growing in the U.S. due both to corporate (business) corruption and also due to the breakdown of the American Family. Ubuntu as a type of 'American socialism,' is not communism, but instead a reclamation of original American identity that is founded upon Natural rights. In the founding of America, egalitarian principles were heralded and enshrined into Law within the U.S. Constitution. Therefore, in proposing a new American Political Theory of Ubuntu, racial, class, gender and educational differences would be lesser of a reality, than a shared understanding of America as one united people. Ubuntu as a political philosophy would mean that the least among us receive the greatest care and attention, whether this is orphans, fatherless homes, or anyone who cannot make it on their own. Ubuntu as a political philosophy would also entail an inversion of the pyramid, away from raw financial power dictating the politics of the U.S.A., but instead permanently placing finance at the bottom of the pyramid to elevate the military to protect our shared American resources (food, water, roads, etc.), and then finally to elevate the 'philosopher king' as the ideal political leader, namely someone self-sacrificing, not interested in money or power, but simply interested in seeking the best practical solutions for the safety and prosperity of all American citizens. Ubuntu as a political philosophy would allow for capitalist economic practice, but would intervene (minimum wage legislation) in order to insure just wages. Ubuntu as a political philosophy would not equal communism, but instead would continue the best of neighbor love that has characterized the U.S. at key points in our shared history. Blessings in Jesus Christ, Rob J. King, PRO-LIFE, PRO-FAMILY, PRO-MILITARY --RobJKing 20:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Boy this was sounding great 'til I got to : " to elevate the military to protect our shared American resources (food, water, roads, etc.), and then finally to elevate the 'philosopher king' as the ideal political leader "... which is flat-out fascism. I think I'll stick with the "ubuntu" computer operating system. Jfmxl 08:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Actually it is Western Political Theory, and in particular Plato's REPUBLIC in which mercantile classes are on the bottom to then 'fuel' the Athenian military to defend the Greek City State and finally those who are most schooled in Virtue as the true Rulers of society. Not fascism, but just saying that when Condoleeza Rice is a genius (former Provost from Stanford University) then she is the American 'exemplar' of Platonic Political Theory. Karl Rove on the other hand did not even finish his bachelor's degree and is an example of the 'good ole boys' club that I want to politically DESTROY. Philosopher King in America = Condi OR other more intelligent leaders, and yes, the military (even under President Clinton in the Balkan peninsula) is necessary to safeguard our water, food, transportation from things like road-side bombs. One point to make about the part concerning "inversion of the pyramid" is that this is actually Plato, not ubuntu. Ubuntu is essentially communitarian, but when I originally wrote this piece, I accidently conflated the Platonic view with ubuntu. Sorry about that! Blessings in Jesus Christ, --RobJKing 20:08, 13 November 2007 (UTC)Rob J. King, Athenian Democrat for Christ